Shop
Overview The shop is where players buy generally used items and pay with the money they make. The shop has all the items in the game except for the following: * Item teirs removed from the game * Reborn, Exotic, Vintage, Contraband, Ultimate, and some Premium items * Collectible items (except during special events) Shop Interface The shop can be accessed by click on the shop icon on the right side of the screen. Most players find it easier to press F on their keyboards to open the shop. There are five sections in the shop and they're accessed by clicking five buttons on the top section of the GUI. Dropper Shop In this section of the shop users are greeted with a large selection of mines, or droppers, each with varying size, ore drop rate, ore size, ore value, and cost. Starting with the Basic Iron Mine at $500, the most expensive mine players can currently buy is the Remote Ambrosia Mine, at $32.5O. Furnace Shop This section of the shop sells furnaces, industrial mines, and utilities. Items such as the Basic Furnace, Ore Replicator, Coal Mine, Ore Pulsar, Industrial Diamond Mine, Teleporters and Spawn Beacon can be found here. Starting with the Basic Furnace at $100, the most expensive item players can buy from this shop is the Fusion Reactor at $5N. Upgrader/Conveyor Shop What players will find in this section are upgraders and conveyor pieces. Ranging from scanners to portable upgraders to handy extinguishers, players will frequent here every so often if they ran out of conveyors. Starting with the Basic Conveyor at $50, the most expensive item players can buy from this shop is the Ore Transponder, at $3sxD. Decoration Shop The decoration shop has a wide selection of base decor to offer, from Grass Flooring to Potted Plants, from trees to torches, from walls to boom-boxes to even a soda dispenser, this section of the shop would be seen as the miscellaneous section. Starting with the Giant Torch and the Brick, Wooden, and Steel Walls at $300 each, the most expensive decorative item one can buy is the Neon Tree, at $6.75sx. uC Shop This is the Rolls-Royce of the shop. This is where the Premium-tier and the Refined-tier items are sold for unobtanium crystals (uC). All of the items in the shop can be obtained by another means of the Mystery Boxes, which can save you some unobtanium crystals. Starting with the Unobtanium Flooring at 1uC a piece, the most expensive crystal item available to purchase via the uC Shop is the Blinged Badge Giver, at a whopping 999uC. Player Upgrade Shop (XBOX Only) The Reborn Shop is a section of the shop exclusive to XBOX players. There players can increase their Ore Limit and rebirth. RP Shop (REMOVED) The RP Shop sold weapon givers and other upgraders, like the Lunar Refiner. It has since been removed. Black Market (REMOVED) The black market sold items for Research Points, or player points, as many prefer to say. It was later removed, scrapped, and replaced with The Masked Man. Similar to the other sections, it gave items ranks based on their costs (With the exception of the premium section). Clicking on one of the sections shows a bunch of blocks with images representing items. You click on the one you would like to purchase and it shows the item on the left side of the GUI and it shows a in-game description, a buy button and a slider. The slider allows you to buy up to 99 copies at once and you can either toggle it using the up and down arrows or by typing the number in. If you want to buy just one copy then just hit the buy button. Unobtainium Crystals Unobtanium Crystals are the premium currency in Miner's Haven that are for far more than just for premium items. It was previously used for opening mystery boxes but now are used for purchasing mystery boxes to open. uC can also be used to pay for the server radio (5uC) or the global radio (120uC). Trivia * The shop previously had specific information about droppers, furnaces, and upgraders but Berezaa removed it in Fall 2015 and users have stored its information in this wikia before it was unexpectedly removed. * There's a gap in the top section of the GUI due to size sections. The sixth section was blue and it showed a wall and that was the section of the shop that sold weapons and misc items. The items sold in that tab either have been moved to the uC section of the shop, completely made unobtainable, or have been sold/will be sold by the The Masked Man at some point in time. * The shop icons were previously on side left side of the GUI but are now located on the right side. * Some item's descriptions in the shop GUI are cut off at the bottom and are not fully displayed. This is due to display scaling. Category:Game Mechanics